Soft & wet
by Houki Minami
Summary: "Within these four walls, there's no Saibas, Nakiris, shokugekis. Only You and me" . Souma x Erina. Warning: slight bad language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeahh... my first story here, and not a native-english speaker, so I'm sorry if this fic have any REALLY bad english errors. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this little H-fic And it will be a Two-shots. It's Souma X erina. R&amp;R, please.**

**~~x~~**

Morning, it was morning at one of the rooms of Five-star Hotel of the Tootsuki Academy. And to think she was now one of the veterans who train or doom beginners. Everything was perfect , of course, despite being sharing the same table with that insufferable Yukihira. So what if he was the son of Yaiba Shoichirou? He was still an arrogant and stupid redhead. Damn it... She was thinking about him again. It was not healthy.

Nakiri Erina yawned a few times in her soft bed in one of the VIPs rooms of that five-star hotel , the same place which had passed that same event years ago. Standing up and sitting in the sheets, She then noticed: she was only wearing the air that surrounded her body. Erina yelped , and covered herself up with a blanket.

Okay , two questions: why she was naked and since when? Spared a moment to think, trying to remember the last night, but a headache hit her gray matter . Hangover ? No, not a drinking kind of lady. The Nakiri sank further into forgotten events , but nothing . For some reason , her mind just took the image of her cousin Alice . The mestizo must had a damn finger on it , and the blond could almost see a little laughing head floating near her neck . She shook his head , getting rid of those poisonous thoughts . It had to be an example to others . But first the headache . Maybe a hot bath would solve everything ? With this in mind , she stood up , stepping on the velvet carpet and walking toward the shower, stepping on the clothing that was on the floor . So dizzy , barely noticed it had some more clothes in it, and a small white band lost between them .

"Ugh ... I never thought I would end like that in my life." She said , still walking to the bathroom . She was already naked , so didn't have to worry . Opened the door to the bathroom , just thinking about hot water and foam . - "Curses . Perhaps a shower will make my problems ... "

"Ah , Erina ... !"

No, it could not be . When she entered the bathroom , when he saw though the forest of steam and heat in front of of her face , behind it all , the girl saw a silhouette that spoke in a familiar voice . She narrow her eyes to see deeper into the steam, and when the shadow revealed itself, the blonde had nothing more to do than ...

**"AAAAAAAH ... ! !"**

And then , chaos happened. Objects were broken , lotions and shampoos were shot down and cries were heard . In the end, Nakiri was holding a ... Hairdryer , against the figure on the ground : Yukihira Souma , the boy who had become a man just like his father , and wearing only a towel . The blonde had blood in her eyes , and really wanted to jump up and strangle the redhead . But questions first.

"Y- Yukihira ... !"

"Wow! Erina, what happened so suddenly!"

"Y-You don´t have any right to call me by my first name!" She shouted , though , yes, it was sweet to be called by name. He got rid of those thoughts and continued threatening the redhead with ... '_Hot air, cold air and off.'. "_Explain yourself ! You have five minutes ! Fail and I´ll call the police !"

"So ... You don't remember anything ?" Souma asked , bringing a confused look to his rival's face. He looked deadpan for a moment, but then put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "That means I was really good last night, driving a girl into unconciousness. Reading the dirty magazines that the old man left in the house came in handy..."

"Four minutes ... !"

"But seriously , Erin ... Nakiri , you don't remember anything ?"

She frowned . What happened last night? Knowing she had Yukihira in her room was already a reason to look for, and fast, an answer to this question . Grunted a few times , trying to get rid of the pain in her gray matter, and gradually her memory returned. In parts, but returned anyway.

~ ~ X ~ ~

"Oh , hoh , hoh ... ! So my cousin calls herself 'God's palate ', but can't handle a little whiskey?"

That phrase . That same phrase sparked a brawl in the middle of the hall where Tootsuki veterans were having dinner. Apparently Nakiri Alice was teasing her cousin Erina. The latter, with only a sip of a Walker's , had flushed and swollen cheeks. That madam's laughter from the white-haired beauty made Erina even angrier.

Passing by , thinking to further enhance his bizarre dish of calamari with peanut-butter (don't ask ) Yukihira Souma stopped to see what was the problem that was causing so much noise in a certain table. Passing through the crowd, he soon discovered that it was only the Nakiris having another contest . Alice, by sheer luck , saw another rival , that one being the one she liked the most, and pulled him to the table. Apparently being that the two had complete confidence ( or lack of) in the redhead, knew he would not take sides , so it was the perfect judge. The two began their little alcohol duel soon after.

And the match ended in a blink of an eye . Yes , Erina was that bad with drinks . It only took four of them to fall face first into the table while her cousin was still well until the tenth , when asked permission to stop. The group shout a "Hooray" for the winner, while the redhead judge gave a blatant laugh to the loser. Even he had more strength than that. Imagine if she tried to prepare a Beer-dish one of these days? Well , it was late , so the audience immediately broke to prepare the second day of pressure and despair to the beginners. Erina , however, was upended by the drinks. Where was Hisako when need her the most ?

A little idea came to Alice's head. '_Hey , Yukihira - kun , why don't you take Erina to her room yourself?'_ . He joked that she would prefer a dunce for this, but the albino insisted . Now , what kind of gentleman he was leaving a lady to her luck? After so many shokugekis together, they would have some kind of bond at least . And it was true . Although the arrogant facet of the "God's palate" and the personality of the redhead were what distanced their relationship more and more of something like a friendship . Isamu and Takumi head banged with Yukihira , but still considered him a friend (although Takumi was still doing the Tsundere deny); Nikumi and Tadokoro were platonic friends , and even the current Ten said that the boy was "okay" . Only the girl with two wild and pointy sideburns still showed resistance against the charms of the Yaiba.

Oh , well . She was light as a feather, so he had no problem taking her, bridal style no less, to the third floor . Looking at the serene face that she had, Souma wondered why she did not have a boyfriend . Then the arrow of reason pierced his head and remembered him about her enormous ego, something that could scare a lot of people away. She seemed to mellow out when she saw his father , Yukihira Jouchirou . And yet , after all these years , she was still stomping hard, making the whole world revere before her culinary powers . The whole world, except Souma ...

Room 462 , golden plate. Impossible to miss that one. Using a free hand and a shoulder to lean the blonde onto himself, the redhead opened the door, and had a slight off with surprise : a luxury suite , with carpet floor, a double bed with multiple supports, a balcony that was almost a second room and a bathroom with a huge bath . Awesome, mindblowing awesome.

"Well, being a 'queen' has its advantages ." Souma said , looking at the said unconscious princess. He entered the room and closed the door with the tip of his foot . Simple thing . He walked to the bed, and once there , sat and lay an asleep Erina there. Done with his job , he gave a yawn , and only now noticed that that her mattress was ridiculously soft . "Hmmm ... wow. The one in my room is a stone compared with that."

And he gave another yawn , sleep filling his eyes and head. Maybe a quick nap would not hurt anyone ? Apparently Nakiri was so knocked out that she wouldn't wake up even with an earthquake . Another yawn, and was decided . He removed his shoes , lay not far from Erina , and sighed . Sleep came very fast , with one bed that seemed to be made of clouds . He closed his eyes and fell asleep .

...

...

"Ugh ... ! Stupid Alice . I hope she get a headache..."

The quiet room was disturbed by a voice . Nakiri Erina rose slowly from her sleep . Her vision was still blurred by the ridiculous competition before, and then dry-spat. Her throat was bone-dry.

Blindly searching the place , only now noticing that she was back to her room for some reason , Erina found a bottle of water on a nightstand. She crawled to reach it, and took the bottle . Looked at the clock next to it. 11 p.m., it was that late . Her lucidity returned slowly , slowly making the fog of sleep and alcohol go away. She rolled her head to hear a tin noise , and saw a familiar figure asleep in her bed .

"Oh ... It's just Yukihira ..." She said, seeing the redhead in her bed , sleeping sprawled like a rag doll . Shot out a poisoned look at him, and returned to her thirst . Her drunken mind finally completed the synapse , and spat all the water in the carpet. "Y- Yukihira ... !"

What the hell! He was sleeping in her bed ! Erina crawled back there and stood beside him. She frowned, and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. The blonde began to churn him , saying indecencies to make him go away, but , plus the fact that he was too heavy for her , Souma was asleep as a stone . Her fingers began to ache , so she stopped . Shake him like a rag doll would not work. Not alone . An angry vein popped in her forehead , and grew even more when she saw a small grin on his face .

"What are you laughing for, you idiot?" Even in her drunken state, Erina told to an unconscious Souma , having no answer, of course . Sighed , and soon she was bored , thinking of a way to make the redhead pay. Was in this wandering reverie , however, that she noticed an indiscreet elevation in his pants . Gave a surprised yelp, and put her hands in a defensive pose against that. Another thing : Souma 's smile grew even larger now . "Sick . What kind of sick dreams you're having?"

She was disgusted , and decided to never be near him again. But her drunken mind sprouted an idea , and a devilish smile grew on her lips . Crawling to his lower parts, she pull the waistband of his pants down, seeing his erection have more space, covered by his underwear. She gave an evil grin, it was payback time.


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah. I just lost control of my pervert mind. Hentai logic to the boot, stuff like that. Yet, I think the result was not quite the expected. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy the pervert part of this two-shot. I was thinking that, after this fic is over, I might write another H-fic of Shokugeki no souma in the future. Maybe a threesome with SoumaXNakiriBeauties; a tsundere-fic with the polar dorm girls, or even a yaoi with Takumi. After all, souma is building his harem quite fast, and his harem is a FANON harem, which is twice as good as a CANON harem. Good lord, I could make a report about how accurate this statement is, and how fans of some series, me included, hate harem-kings that are densier than a neutron star(Although I love Kazama Kenji from D-frag and his little crazy harem), but enough of small talk, let's get this fic over with. Stay golden, my friends!**

Shokugeki no souma don't belongs to me, naturally.

~~x~~

"Yeah! Yeah! I won! I finally won!"

In the world of dreams , in the middle of the arena of shokugeki , Yukihira Souma danced through the hall , carrying a small plate triumphantly above his head, smiling like the world was in his hands . At his feet , the great Saiba Joushirou , the asura of the polar star dowm, the great culinary master, was on his knees, too devastated to continue standing . Yes, that was the day when Yukihira "Stray cat" Joushirou lost to his son .

The crowd went crazy. Megumi, Ikumi, Kyouko, Yuuki, Isshiki - senpai, the Aldini twins and even some of the young Alunmi came up to lift the young Yukihira and celebrate all night . Souma could not be happier. He was at the peak of the world with that feeling , that victory . But...

"Heheheh ... Not even in your dreams, Souma..."

"Huh ... ?" Everything suddenly stopped. The celebration ended and suddenly everything went dark. Souma no longer felt hands, and in the end, he fell on his ass, watching his old man stand, that annoying smirk of his swinging a squid leg between his theeth.

"You're so naive, Souma." And he took the leg of squid in his mouth and put it into his son's. As the result, the redhead turned purple with the flavor, and felt something wet and slippery crawling through his legs . "Not on your life you can defeat me. But nice try."

"No. .. No!" And more cephalopods legs appeared on the ground, involving the boy on a slippery and nasty grab. Taking another chuckle, Jouchirou turned and waved goodbye, while his son was violated by more tentacles.

"Goodbye , Souma . Until next defeat."

"No! No! Old man...!"

.

~ ~ X ~ ~

.

"N-No ... Come back, old man..."

"Um... Huuuun ~~..."

"Hah ...?"

The redhead woke up with strange noises and feeling a strange smell invanding his nostrils. Moreover, a rather bizarre feeling in his danger zone, and a misterious weight on his sides.

His eyes trembled because of the reaction of light , but his curiosity was strong enough to make him try again. His eyelids slowly opened, and gradually the light started penetrating into his vision. In the end, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw ... Panties. Yes, a sexy black panties that is. His mind took a while to realize what was happening . With that , he gave a surprised Gasp.

"A-Ah ... Wha- ... Ugh!" He said, feeling being bitten in a very intimate area . The sensations then stopped, and he felt something sitting on his stomach. Blond hair, social clothing, unusual scent : it was Nakiri Erina who was sitting on him! He had even more sure when she shot her eyes over her shoulder and looked to the confused Yukihira. " A-Ah... Nakiri...!"

"Ugh ... Yukihira ..." She sighed , the smell of alcohol coming easy to the nostrils of the redhead chef. She gave up on her shoulders, and again slid down in his body to get to his groin in a 69. Through bites and massages that he felt, yes, she was giving him a blowjob. " The taste is strange... And the smell is salty, but I ... I don't dislike."

"H-... Hey! Nakiri! What do you think you're ... Ugh...!" And again , his idea of talking to her was frustrated when he felt another electric shock down his spine. His nose then touch against her underwear, covered by a layer of black pantyhose, and felt that there was wet, very wet . "This smell..."

"You never bowed before me, is it not? Always arrogant, always up-nosed, thinking you have any chance against me me." She said between bites and oral massages. That's what they called fellatio? Well, this is what happens when you reach the end of puberty, and such curiosity makes you read and read more about it. Was stupid and did not help in the kitchen, but she could learn a thing or two. "Well then , if I can make you obedient in a tradicional way, then I'll turn you my slave. I'll turn this ... Thing my slave. That will beg to be abused by me... I 'll show you ..."

"Aaah~... Ugh..."

"Men are so easy to control . Filthy and stupid pigs..."

And she snapped back to his crotch again, giving a loving bite to the tip and then continuing to swallow the his member. It was not bad, and she felt strangely hot doing it. In her drunken state, Erina was doing a deep throat for the boy who she always claimed to hate, even after knowing that he was a Saiba . She could not stop doing it, even though it was dirty. Her eager tongue went all over his fleshy cock, and her cheeks and throat were raped a something warm and thick.

It was perhaps another dream? Souma thought, but then he bit his lips to quiet another groan, felt pain, and yes, that was reality alright. It was not bad, but what kind of thing she wanted with it? His bare feet were pushing and pulling sheets, and that smell coming directly from her most private parts were literally rubbing into his nose . He felt dizzy, more bewildered ,and started feeling something accumulating in his groin . More oral plays later, the feeling became unbearable. And drawn itself closer, and closer, and closer, until...

"N - Nakiri ...!" He moaned between the panties in his face, and finally released what was building up in his cock. That caught his rival by surprise, feeling her mouth being invaded by something hot, thick salty...

"A- Ah ... What? Yukihira's semen...!" She moaned exasperatelly , feeling his overflowing seed, filling her mouth until some escaped though the lips and down to her outfit. She had no choice: she would have to swallow it. He finally stopped , but she already had a mouthful of his seed. With much effort , Erina swallowed what was in her mouth , and felt that strange liquid down to her mouth and neck , while the rest slowly descended down her throat . "A- Ah ... - Semen ... And I swallowed..."

For some reason , the cooking princess was not angry or desperate. In fact, she felt her cheeks grow warm , like the rest of her body. Very hot, unbearable. To cool off, she unbuttoned her blazer , and then opened the neckline of her shirt, revealing the rest of her black lingerie. The blonde's body still very hot. When she was reaching for the zipper of her skirt , Erina realized that Souma was still there with a silly grin on his face, dizzy in pure ecstasy . She frowned at him again. Stupid Yukihira.

"A- Ah ...Oh, right... Hey, Nakiri ." He said once out of his state of bliss to be able to face his rival. Erina looked back at him with the same contempt as ever . "What is all this about? Wait ... I know. You're drunk, right?"

"Huh ... Shut up, Yukihira. I just found ... "Another way" to deal with you~." Despite everything , she smiled maliciously . This made the redhead give a nervous laugh, even more when she turned to face him and use her arms to press him against the mattress . Well, now it was something to worry about. Erina smiled again, and licked her lips , catching the last drops of nectar from his rival. "If I can not persuade you with my divine abilities , I'll use something more... unorthodox . Now yes, you will bow to me after that..."

"How so?"

"I'll ... Make you my slave , an annoying worm that will beg to have your indecent rod being raped and abused by me." She then reached her hands to the boy's chest and practically tore open his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Erina reached her hands to his shoulders to lock him and lay her icy face on his chest to lick and play with his nipples. Souma bit his lip ."It is useless to resist , Yukihira . You will be my slave, will want to be dominated and abused by myself, and beg for more and more..."

Yeah, the redhead was sure now: the blonde was completely drunk . It wasn't being a bad experience, though, and he felt those large breasts of hers touching his stomach and her mouth and fingers play with his chest. She furthered the contact and nibbled his ear. Souma groaned , and Erina laughed. The redhead slowly felt his "partner in crime" rise again, and touch at the rear of the blonde . Apparently, she felt this as well, since she stopped, turned over her shoulder and smiled.

Laying on her face again, the blonde sank her face into his chest, raising her ass so she could take her skirt, her pantyhose and finally her panties off, throwing them to a random direction. He swallowed hard , how further would she go? Erina was naked from the waist down , and began sitting on his crotch . It was not a bad feeling , fleshy and moist lips brush lightly on his sex. Erina changed her expression, and was now an uncomfortable grimace, as if she seriously think about what was going to happen. In the end, the Nakiri rose slightly and took his member, targeting it to the inside.

"H-Hey, Nakiri ..." He called her, having attention enough for her to drop it and then face him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but don't think you're going a little too far? I mean, you will really.. You will really have sex with me so then I will obey you?"

"Do not underestimate me, Yukihira..." She shot an deadly eye at him , but she was not exactly angry or indignant. In the boy's eyes, she seemed more desperate, in distorted way. Apparently trembling, she seemed to have her own fears about it, but by pride, was swallowing it all. "You should respect me, you should idolize me, you should... Love me. But if it is not in a way, will have to be another. I'm not afraid..."

"Nakiri, I..."

Too late , she let herself go now with the weight of his body on his member. His cock took his ways by her hot and fleshy interiors, while the broadened and explored every corner of that place. Souma sighed to lose his virginity while a shrill shriek had been heard. In the end, both waistlines clashed, and after that, silence. He felt strangled by the pulse of her muscles, and both let out a heavy sigh, not knowing what to do now.

"N-Nakiri ... Does... Does it hurt?"

W-what are you saying, Yukihira? - Of course it doesn't hurt. A ***** like yours can not satisfy me. No way." The princess said, Still trembling. She was lying, it hurt a lot, it was hard to breathe, but wouldn't show weakness in front of him, in no way. She gulped , and started with the movements. Found support in his bare chest, and tried not to shiver, either by pain or pleasure.

The movements were rhythmic, slow, careful, one wrong step and Erina was contorting her face into a grimace of pain. The sound of clashing moist meat was repeated, and the mixture of blood and mucous stained the sheets. She could now maintain a pace, and didn't hurt so much after a while, though she was still biting her lip to contain a moan. The feeling of having her interior spread was not too bad. What a strange feeling.

Souma in turn, felt uncomfortable with the situation . It was not the position or the feeling, you see, but the way she was facing their relationship . Now, she see him only as a worm, a naughty boy who was out of her standards? Kinda sad, if you think that they known each other for so long. Geez, even Shinomiya-senpai and Gin-san already accepted him, so why not the God's palate, the princess of Food, the Gourmet Goddess? Oh well, If someone was taking responsibility for what would happen from now on, it was her!

"S-So, Yukihira...? You like it, don't you? I'll make you... Hyaaah~!" Before completing her sentence, however, the game has changed: Souma move forward and touched one of her dressed breasts. She had no time to react with a slap because a squeeze was enough to leave her tamed. She let a very feminine moan, and an electric shock ran through her whole body. Another sly hand approached and groped her other breast, then another groan."G- Gaaah~!... Stop, Y - Yukihiraaah ~ ... Stop it! Stop it~!"

"Well , you seem to be enjoying it, Nakiri ." He replied , with that smile that the blonde hated so much. She would say something , but Souma quickly dropped the last strap of her bra, making her breasts finally take some air (besides, the grip was killing her) . The redhead swallowed, pink flesh, he was looking at pink flesh for the first time..

"Y-You...!" An arm to cover her shames, and another to give a flaming-slap to the face of the readhead. That was the plan of Nakiri Erina. But it was frustrated when the redhead was faster to pinching a nipple . She faltered again, and then lowered her guard for pure ecstasy, leaving her breasts exposed to the mercy of Yukihira . "Aaah ... ~ Y-Your ... I'll kill you... I'll kill you~..."

"Really? Well , may I have one last wish?" Another dumb joke. Again the redhead had the idea to pinch her nipples, making her moan again. Her legs trembled again, and her intimacy overflowed more than before. What was happening? Souma wrapped those tits once again with his hands and squeezed them tightly. The shock was too strong, Erina threw her head back and gave a loud moan. Suddenly, she felt something in that sensitive area.

"Oh no... Please no..."

"N-Nakiri... Are you... Giving milk?" And then she opened her eyes, seeing a little white trail leaving the tip of her breasts and down to her belly. Disgust! Shame! She gritted her teeth in frustration. The surprises, however, did not stopped: Souma then ran and bit one of her nipples.

"A- Ah ...! Yukihira...!" And she moaned again, gritting her teeth and biting her tongue , still wanting to get rid of all that delight . After discovering she could milk , Souma didn't stopped afterwards. He nibbled,licked and sucked endlessly on that pink tip . More milk. Erina felt another shock in her body . "A-Ah ...! Arf~... Arf~...!"

"Hum~.. How can you be so sour,but that milk of yours is so yummy?" As a part of fate, Souma licked the trail of milk in his mouths, then attack Erina again . She couldn't stand it anymore . His cock was still moving inside of her, and the electric shocks that her body was feeling was too much. Now her whole body trembled, and felt like her nipples were changing colors to purple. He was a beast . He did not stop...

"Aaah...! Yukihiraaaah~! ... I can't stand it! You'll rip me apart! Stop it! Stop it! Stop ... Stop- Aaaaaah~... !"And then the body of the princess of food reached its limit. The feeling of warmth was now stronger and hotter than boiling lava. Her body tremble altogether, shutting her mind down, and a deadly shock went through her spine and, for a second, she lost her consciousness to the feelings. The body of Nakiri Erina was now only a little doll, making her fell on her back, separating her from the Yukihira altogether.

What had happened? Her body did not respond, her legs were trembling and her eyesight was failing. Her fingers were trembling again, but could not feel them anymore. Was she dying? She was so painful , but, at the same time, she felt like the happiest woman in the world for a second. No pride, no shame, just pleasure . She came out of her trance when she felt her nipples being violated again.

"Hey, Nakiri ..." She heard . Erina looked at where she felt her violated tips, and saw Yukihira on top of her, tasting the nectar coming from her breasts. She gave a sigh . He could do whatever he wanted to do now. She didn't care anymore. "Hey, Nakiri. You want to taste some?"

"Huh ...?" And again she was surprised by the son of Saiba. Turned a surprised look at him, and was surprised by a pair of soft, moist and fleshy lips towards hers, in a mild shock . Tried to resist, but her mind was too weak to do anything. Still using the lips, Souma opened her mouth and ran his smart tongue inside her cavity. Saliva mingled with that intimate encounter, and then felt a bitter liquid escape it and go inside her mouth. It was hot, bitter, thick . Her God's palate immediately guessed it was milk. Very strong, by the way, and looked like it would hang for a long was good , not bad , at least it didn't tasted like shit, like her mother's. "A-Aah~..."

"Well, I guess you can say we're even now." He laughed . He sighed again, and touched noses with her. For some reason , Erina's body reacted to the sudden warmth , and it reached her arms to his neck, pulling him even closer. "Huh...?"

"Let's... Continue." She whispered , now encircling his waist with her long legs , coming close to his ear. Swallowed, repeated anyway. "You can still go on, right? Let's settle this now. To have a debt with you, I'd rather die."

"Trying to convince yourself?"

"Shut it."

The same Nakiri as ever, as he could see, this would not change, but he didn't want that anyway. Was that what they called "charisma"? Routine, maybe. Oh, well. The redhead sighed once more, still between the legs of Tootsuki Princess, and gradually penetrated her, spreading the walls of her vagina. She gave a yelp in surprise, and he moaned softly as he reach and penetrate his tip up inside her uterus.

He was completely inside her, her body pulsing around his flesh to give him this certain. It was so weird but yet so delicious. She felt wet again, and moaned as she felt him leave her, only to stock up again, this time with more force. The blonde further tightened the hook around his neck, while that motion was repeated , again and again ...

"Aaah~... Aaaah~ ...Yukihira~..." She moaned . He was gentle now, everything was slow, careful, soft. Ue yet again plunged to her natural hills, and returned to nibble those rosy tips . With the stimulus , more milk came out, and he lay down again to suck it .

"Hey... Nakiri?" He called , stopping everything. A minor irritation invaded the blonde's persona, her violet eyes turned to face his yellow ones He winked once he got the attention he wanted. "How about we... Called a truce?"

"Huh...?"

"Right here, right now, Within these four walls . There is no Nakiris, no Yaibas, no pride, shame, shokugekis or anything. Just me and you. Then, when we're done here, everything will return tonormal. What do you think?"

" ..." Erina turned her head, thoughtful . He was being all nice, of course. It was a tempting offer , but to swallow her pride as the God's palate( rsrs. .. ) and as a Nakiri in exchange for a night of delight with the redhead? She glanced at him , and took a thoughtful puff. What would they be in the next morning? She had no idea. But it was her fault, so she would have to take responsibility... Or accuses him of rape , killing two birds in one stone. Ah, fuck it. "I... I can't answer... Let's just... End this."

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes'...Erina."

"Y-You have no right to call me by my nam-...Aaah~..."

And she was hit with another heat wave that spread across her body. They restarted the movements, and she lost herself in the sensations of delight he felt with Souma's member inside of her fleshy insides. Alice already talked with her cousin about sex before, but the latter never thought it would be that way, even more by having her first taked away by the lad he always hated. Now, he was her world. No titles,no names, no shame or frustration, just him and her.

She felt her breasts being assaulted again, suffering a squeeze with his palm. She didn't even care anymore, throwing her arms above her head so that Souma had no trouble groping Erina in that region . Pinched one end, and brought his lips to the other in an oral squeeze. Another moan, which only make the heat in his body stronger. Her body trembled again, all in the rhythm of her hated lover...

Things were hotter and faster now. Erina had lost her strength , and it was just a rag doll in his keep her up, the Redhead chef took her thighs and continued with the session of thrusts. The Nakiri's hands started pulling the sheets of the bed, as she no longer felt pain, only pleasure of having her interiors invaded by something thick and warm . Moist intimate clashed incessantly, producing indecent noises in her interiors. Now, Erina was completely at his mercy, and strangely she had no problem with it.

Her breasts were now extremely sensitive to touch, and every love-bite or grope, milk the pink tips. Souma would not waste such lovely nectar, so bite them and sucked up to fill his mouth with that bitter liquid. The shock of this act was too much for her, Erina finally reached the apex of ecstasy and felt her whole body shut off. Now her mind was clouded by feelings of madness and pleasure, but the blows in her waist continued. Her soaked intimacy denounced her defeat, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop...

"E-Erina...!"

"Aaah... Souma~ ... Souma~...!" Both were so uncontrolled that barely realized they were called themselves by names, as two true lovers would do. The Yukihira felt his orgasm coming, and bit his tongue to keep himself sane, to remember that she could get pregnant...

"Aaah... Aaah...!Erina...!"And he gave a few more thrusts,gradually reaching its apex. But his mind was faster than his body, and withdrew himself on time. After that, he finally came, his hot seed being shot from the opening of his cock. Erina then was helpless against it, and once again was being covered in love nectar, hitting her in the waist, stomach and chest. In the end, her front was covered by the seed of her hated lover, her beloved rival. "A-Ah... I'm sorry..."

"It's... So hot ... so hot..." She cooed , using her fingers to reach the rest that was on her body, and licking it, feeling again that salty flavor, playing with it in her mouth and tongue. Between her long legs, was the Yukihira, catching his breath for all the heat he felt. Even after all these events, the Nakiri saw that he still had ... " Energy " for more. Using the rest of the forces that she still had, Erina turned herself around in the bed, and leaned in four. Souma noticed this, and made a confused expression. "Would you... Would you please continue?"

Souma gulped. She asked for more, and by that, he would have to contrrol himself again, it was hard to feel pleasure with a nuisance like that . However , out of nowhere , in a near drawer, the Nakiri Queen pulled a small pack of laminated paper. By the way he behaved, rather than jumping straight up to her, Erina had an idea what was going through his head. Luckily, some caution were made for these kinds of events. Hooray to Unprepared guys and their fear for bastards...

Rather than giving to him, however, she opened the little foil pouch and took out the latex protection. Picked up and placed it between her lips, the tip directed toward her throat. Souma understand even more when she turned to his lower parts and make a small act of fellatio , covering his cock with the rubber in the process. When she finished, she withdrew and gave a light kiss in his area of danger.

"I never thought... That you had that side ." Teased the young man, making the blonde chef look at him and give a slight frown.

"It was all your fault ... Turning me into your bitch..." She said, losing eye contact and turning four again, giving him a nice view of her bare rear. In a last moment, however , her expression melted into a shy smile. "Not that I'm complaining..."

" _'bitch'_ is a strong word. Another word would be more feasible. But if you want it that way..." And his hands reached for her buttocks and began to massage her. It was not bad , soft and warm hands massaging her most intimate areas. Suddenly, two fingers slipped and fell to her intimacy. She let out a yelp as his explored her wet interiors. His fingers were so hot, and relentlessly violated her, expanding her walls, already soaked with love, making her stain een more the sheets. Nevertheless, this was torture , she wanted more than just fingers. "...Maybe beg a little would not do you any harm, right? After all, even you feel like my 'bitch'."

\- Aah~...Aaah~... Souma~...!

"Come, Erina . Aren't you my bitch?"

"Y-Yes ... I'm your bitch! Savage me! Rape me! Tease me! Fill me with love again and again and again~!"

Well , he wasn't expecting this. Another thing, when he finished his small state, she had a little relapse, further tarnishing the bed and wetting his fingers. Well, who knew? The powerful , domineering and arrogant Nakiri Erina had a thing for being dominated? It was the alcohol or years and years of arrogance hiding a fetish for being the M of the relationship? Who knows...

Souma brought his fingers to his mouth, liking it to taste her own juices. It was no better than the milk, not to mention the sour taste was a bit nasty, but had already proved worse (Saiba genes and stuff...) . Well , time to do what she ordered. After all these years, he would finally obey the Tootsuki princess, despite being more of a begging than an order. He held tight by her ass , and positioned himself to her vagina, entering his member slowly between her intimate lips. The Nakiri just moaned at the contact, and when he went into a hot and merciless thrust, Erina buried her face in the pillows to keep her from screaming...

And the movement continued. The thrusts, the pokes in the uterus, the indecent massages, the calls of names. In another move, souma crossed his arms up to her chest and lifted her into his lap and to further the contact between them. She gave another scream with shock, as moans and groans came from her lips. At the same time, other discharges of eletricity were felt in her breasts , which were being pinched, and her neck, which Souma dared to bite.

"Huhuh~... Even your sweat is tasty, Erina ..." The redhead said to just for the tease , feeling her milk to wet his fingers and his lap getting wet with splashes of love that they both oozed together. "But the most delicious thing here is to hear your voice..."

"Don't tease~...! Do not say it something like tha-...! Aaah ... ~ !" She moaned , trying and failing to bite her lips so she could not said more weak moans.

"I will say again... Your voice voice is so cute... Never thought I'd hear you cute like that..."

"Nooo...! I can't take it...! I losing myself... I can't...! I can't~...!"

After that, she finally threw herself into madness , just moaning the name of her lover as she felt his sex collide with her own in a unique feeling and delicious rhythm. The fingers of her feet trembled, and was on the verge of climax again. In a final thrust, her whole body shook, his voice was in a single groan, milk left edge of her breasts and her body gave up, strangling his member and sending absolute delight into her brain. At the same time , souma took another bite of her neck, and he had his own orgasm as well, completely filling the rubber boot on his cock, extending from the inside of the fleshy walls of his lover.

"A-Ah ... I feel ... I feel Souma's hot seed, even with the rubber ... Ah ... So hot ..."

And those were her last words before falling to the bed, leaving Souma's member finally free. She was tired, bewildered, but happy in a bizarre way , without explanation. Still lying down, she turned , and threw her gaze to her red-haired lover, staring with her violet eyes his golden ones.

"Hey , Souma ..." She mused, his voice seemed a simple whispered after all. This drew his attention, and their eyes met . "Kiss Me ... One more time."

"Erina...?"

"One more time ... Let's finish this. It's all I ask."

"..."

" ...?"

"Sure, why not?"

And forming another reassuring smile, the redhead advance to face her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. More electric shock spread across her body when their mouths collided, and that was enough for her. In the end, a trail of saliva separate them, and then everything fade to black...

~ ~ X ~ ~

"Never... Ever... Even mention what happened here." The two lovers , now back to being rivals, were sharing the same bathtub, seated from coast to coast. Erina couldn't be more upset, and spit down the drain every taste in her mouth. Disgusting. Disgusting. If this event ever escape that room, it would be the end of her reing. "A single word, and I'll kill you with a wooden spoon."

"Yes, ma'am." Purple in one eye , the Yukihira sighed. Even after the night of sexual madness, she was still her usual self, arrogant, moody and wanting nothing with him. Well, at least he lost his virginity in the most bizarre way possible, and he would have a story to tell later. Oh, wait, no, because he have love for living. "Hey, at least we settle our business,no? Apparently, this time, I winned."

"Shut it!"

And they turned aside again. He wanted to finish like that anyway , telling her a stupid joke. It would be easier when they pass through that door and then say goodbye to return to hate each other for the rest of the day . Yeah... It would be easier to forget.

"Within these four walls..."

"Huh...?" Hearing these words, he turned his attention back to her. Now, she looked fragile, shy, completely helpless, staring his golden eyes with her violet ones. Souma was confused, even more when she move foward and kiss him in the cheek.

"You said that... Within these four walls... There is only you and me. We are still here... No one but us in this world." She said, remembering every word he spoked last night despite her drunken mind. What was happening now? She wasn't drunk, she wasn't being blackmailed, so why? Why she was acting that way? Erina herself didn't know. She just leaned forward, as she was asking for a kiss.

"..." On the other hand, Souma went dumbfounded for a minute or so, and then smiled. He too leaned forward, and stared to her lips, aproching them with his own. "Huh... The old Man always said that, out there, there would be a woman whom I would like to feed for the rest of my life... I looks like... I have still much to learn about women."

"Like I said, don't underestimate me. Women are... Complex creatures."

"I don't have any doubts about that... Erina."

"And never forget that... Souma."

And they locked their lips once more in a simple, sweet kiss, Erina reaching his neck with her arms to deepen even more that contact. What are they now? Rivals? Lovers? Friends with beneficts? Well, who cared? Not them. It was everything perfect the way it was. They had shared a wonderful night, and within four walls, everything was possible. In the end, when they packed up and left the room (Erina would have to put all of her clothes in the laundry room to get rid of the smell), both rivals simply shared a farewell, and nothing more, ready for the usual routine of rivalry. But...

"Hey, Erin... Nakiri... How about, after we torture some freshmen, we have a dinner in my room? Just you and me?"

"We will decide in a shokugeki: if you win, which is impossible, I will; but if I win... The dinner will be in my room."

And he laughed , together with her silent laughter. There was no way for him to say 'no' to that. After all, this was what rivals are for, right? And they parted again, eagerly waiting for the little shokugeki they would have later on... and even more for the future reward ...

...

...

Ah, yes. After remembering everything, Erina left a very purple eye in Alice's whitey face.

THE END.

**~~x~~**

**yeah, shoot me now. That fic was extremely hard to write. Just trying to practice some english, and nothing more. Sorry for any bad writing or any bad spelling I made I know how akward a sex-scene would be if you can't understand what is going on. And, fot that, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. Well, stay golden, my friends. The fact that Erina having lacting breasts is also something that I made up, but this is a cooking manga, so... yeah, self-explanatory joke. It is possible to women to produce milk without being pregnant, but this is a story for another time...**

**If any error is unbearably bad, please send me a PM, and I'll correct it as soon as possible. Thank you, and stay golden.**


	3. Extra: stuck in the elevator

**Stuck in the elevator**

**So, yeah, I'm reporting this chaoter because there was a small html bullshit problem last time, and I ended up deleting that file on accident. I hope you all understand. It took a while to rescue this file again, so I'm sorry, and ai hope both new and old readers of this chapter can enjoy it again. Ahahah, stay golden~.**

**Shokugeki no souma does not belongs to me, thank you very much!**

.

~~X~~

.

It was the final day in the hell training camp of Tootsuki resort, and more than a half of them already gone with the Wind. The proud survivors of such evil event, however, were happily eating their meals in the main lobby, a Congratilation gift from the Tootsuki Alumni themselves. The cheers, happy chats and praying could've been heard from miles, But maybe that was the idea. To make to world known new talents were emerging from that acid ground...

Yukihira Souma, however, was relaxed today. He was happy to serve a meal to all those hardworker rookies, after all, him and all of his friends were just like them a few years ago, and now all he want is a bath and a good night of sleep. Fortunately, there was still an elevator in the main floor, and since he doesn't want to climb to the seventh, he chose the faster alternative. However, the said elevator was closing its doors, so the redhead dashed forward, running as fast as he could, a hand reaching for it!

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!"

***GRAB**!*

"Phew! Made it!" And he did. For just a few inches, he reached the doors, making them open again. Whoever was in the were very rude for not holding it for him. But, Oh well, at least he did it. Silently humming in victory, he stepped inside the large box of transportation and tossed his eyes inside to find some space where he could fit in and wait for his floor. However, doing so, he met with an (un)pleasant surprise...

... The only person besides him in there... Was Nakiri Erina.

"Oh..."

"Huh..."

...

...

"Well... Seventh floor, please."

"..." She shot a glare at him, saying 'do I look like an elevator attendant to you?!' Without a single word, as he stepped inside and walked to the far corner end of the elevator. In the end, Nakiri just sighed, and pressed the button to the seventh floor. The quicker that moment ends, the best.

The doors slowly closed in front of them, and soon after it, the elevator trembled a little and then began its way to the upper floors. The two only cooks in there, however, were doing nothing.

"So... How's your hangover?" Souma said to break the ice. Of course, this question was ignored, if you discount the grunt Erina made after it. What an awkward situation, here he is, standing right next to the girl he just... Had a night with. Not that it bothers him, but a single, wrong word can pretty much make her snap, and accuse him of sexual assault, althought the one who attack first was her. He cracked a smile. "I heard milk with eggs is a great way to deal with it. No joke, old man taught me that when we overdid in my 21th birthday. The secret is to not let yolk break, and let them slide through you throat."

"Shut it, Yukihira." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. That's just wonderful, isn't it? Her, stuck with him. The hangover was already a bitch to deal with, but now she was sore. She could no longer sit properly without shifting her position after a while, and she would stumble a little from time to time due to the unconfortable feeling in between her legs. A vein of rage popped from her head. All of this because of...

_'Ah~...! Souma~! SOUMA~!'_

_'Yes! I'm your bitch! Savage me! Rape me! Tease me~!'_

_'I'm cumming! Cumming! Cumming~!'_

...

... Damn it. Damn it all.

***CLICK**!*

...

...

***CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!***

"Clicking the button won't make the elevator go faster, y'know?"

"Shut it." She continued to click that goddamn button, hoping to go faster to the third floor, or at least reveal a secret command to nuke that Yukihira into Nothingness. Souma, on the other hand, was chilling around, nothing much to say or do in the situation.

Yep, everything went back to normal. Rivals, and nothing else. Typical. He wasn't expecting nothing less, really. This is a dog-eat-dog world, there's no space for romance. Hell, he doesn't know how to flirt or even talk to a girl without being the casual socially-blockheaded guy he was all the time. Yet, there's still one question he needed to ask...

"Hey, Nakiri, are you mad?"

...

***CLICK**!*

Emergency button. The ride of the elevator suddenly stopped, and Souma shot his confused look to the Nakiri heiress. Seconds later, she punched a wall of the place, making the metal in there tremble, and turned around, her eyes almost spitting flames of hate and wrath.

"I hate you, you know that?" She spoke. Strangely, she didn't shout or even higher her voice to say that. Yeah, that one is obvious, yet, someone, Souma was surprised she didn't thrown a tantrum like she used to do. "You're direspectful to me since we met years ago, cracking your jokes, making fun of others, saying right in my face that you're gonna use me as your stepping stone. You're cocky, idiotic, lacks any knowledge about my world and acts like everyone around you can be your friend, even when they're chewing you inside. I'm sure that you wouldn't even be around if it wasn't for your father, the only thing I can say is redeemable about you. So what you're a Tootsuki alumnum? I still hate you!"

"Wow, that's really a coincidence. I don't like you that much either." Souma turned his head to a side and smiled his typical smartass grin. Well, he was waiting for that one. Of course she hated him, and after what happened some nights ago, he was surprised that she didn't charge against him for rape. She was probably boiling herself in rage by now. Again, a question left unanswered. "However, I'll ask again: are you mad?"

"..."

"...?"

"No... Actually, no."

That was... Truth. Really. She wasn't mad. Truth, it was painful, it was humilliating, she beat the shit out of him for it, but, for some reason, it wasn't a bad experience. Not at all. She was sober now, so she could say that without any doubt or Mist in her head. Not to mention, she has been feeling a lot more vivid since that night, all of her stress and the chaos of her life becoming a little less heavy. She was actually grateful for that, but hell no she'd said something like that. Erina coughed a little due to the uneasy aura around, then gulped her pride one more time and said.

"No. I'm not mad. But It's not because we did it. And don't laugh, or else. I'm just a little more light. My head is a bit more clean. I still hate you, but... I'm not mad."

"Oh~, what's that? Mad, glad? Did I heard that right?" He teased, smiling like a fox he was and approaching his ear next to Erina. A vein popped in her head.

"I didn't say 'Glad'! Not at all!" She snapped, crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance. That same old idiotic Yukihira. The only person that could make her lose her cool and eternal ignorant of the facts of the world. She hated him so much. Not to mention he was almost implying her to be a sex-nut. Unforgivable! "That does it. This conversation is over. Now, let's just go back to the track and never-...!"

Her finger was reaching the button, but suddenly was stopped by a much stronger hand. Erina gasped in surprise, but before she could react to it, that hand made her turn around and face the redhead chef. Souma himself gently pushed her to a wall and pinned her there,locking fingers with her and smiling devilish.

"A-Ah! Yukihira! What the heck are you doing?!" She asked him, trying very hard to stick with her serious and professional persona, but trembling lips and dilated pupils pointing how much scared and confused she was. Souma didn't respond, just came closer and bit her ear. "Haw~... No! Get away from me!"

"I'm glad that you're not mad with me. That means that we can do it again, right?" He said, that voice and warm breath carrising lightly her ear. She bit her tongue, but soon released it when another moan escaped from her mouth, right after when he kissed her neck.

"Y-You idiot... I didn't mean th-aaaaw~...!" She moaned again as his kisses went lower and lower, to her collarbone area. Before doing anything below that, souma sniffed her neck, Erina moaning all the way as he forced her to lift her head by sniffing the area below her chin. "Stop it... Right now~..."

"Well, you can reach the buttons anytime. I can't hold you... When I'm unbuttoning you." As he freed her hand of his own lock, the redhead chef reached the area below her collarbone and unbuttoned the first one of her suit.

Why she was being so hesitant now? Her hand was now free, so why doesn't she reach for the buttons and make the elevator move? What was stopping her of doing so? She didn't now. And the answer didn't come not even when Souma revealed her pink-white lingerie, and pulled her bra down to let her breasts take some fresh air.

"A-Aaah~... Souma~... Don't..." She shut her own mouth with her hand, while the other one was gripping Souma's jacket. The Yukihira lad was now toying with her nipples, sucking and licking them, as they started to lactate. Tears were forming in her eyes, as her violated tips were getting harder and harder, even more when he gently bit one and pulled it. She cupped her mouth, avoiding a louder moan...

"Well, at least your body is being honest..." She gasped even louder when his other hand reached by her skirt and touched her wet intimacy. Just now Erina noticed: she was dripping wet between her thighs.

"Please, stop it~... I can't... I can't...!" She plead him, now gripping both of her hands on his jacket, Souma reaching by inside of her leggings and panties and touching her inner flesh. She almost lost it when he touched her lips, and everytime his warm, gentle fingers rubbed against her clit, she had to struggle against her own instincts. She yelped when two fingers entered her. "Haw~... Waaah~...!"

"So... Do you hate me now?" He teased her, exploring every corner of her wet interiors with his two fingers. The only thing she could do now was moan and struggle, shifting positions to try to maintain her own sanity. "Do you hate me?"

"Waaah~... Please stop~... I can't take it anymore~...!" She said, trembling and already with her own head in the clouds. She was so close, so close... The building climax soon became unbearable, as his fingers were going faster and faster in and out, in and out. "Pwease~... I can't~... I can't...!"

"Do you hate me or not?"

"Waaah~... I wuv yuu!" She said, finally giving up and releasing the so-expected peak. Her whole body trembled, as her gripped tightly to Souma's own clothes, Feeling herself emptying her own stock of pleasure in just one, strong, violent orgasm, screaming. "I wuv yuu~! I wuv yuu~! I WUV YUU~!"

.

~~X~~

.

"I love you... I love you... Huh?"

Next thing she knew, Nakiri Erina was now on her own dorm in the Tootsuki resort, facing the blank ceiling of her own room. She noticed also that she was completely naked, but sober at that. She still remember, she was alone last night, not a single company, and she went to bed also alone. The cool breeze of the open window was hardening her exposed nipples to the point they were itching and, despite being alone as stated before, her nether areas were soaked, staining the blankets and the bed. She dreamed about him again...

"Huh~... I dreamed about him again... What is wrong with me?" She muttered, looking outside the window. In was still noon, and the parting party for the rookies would start at night. She still had time to take maybe another nap, but her body had other plans. "Huh~... So close~... So close~..."

She closed her eyes, and covered her entire body with the white blanket, while both of her hands reached her erogenous zones. A hand pinching one of her hard nipples, while the other reached her most intimate parts. Her whole body trembled when the contact happened. She was so wet...

"Souma~... You can put it in me~... Please~" She muttered, as her fingers entered her moist cavities, and exploring the corner of herself. In her mind, it was the redhead chef whom was doing all the acts. They kissed, they stripped, they loved each other. "Ah~... Ah~... Souma~...! Souma~!"

It didn't take long for her to finally come, wetting her fingers with her own fluids, and taking a deep breath, the heat leaving her body. She snapped back to reality, and bring her fingers up to look at them. How shameful. Her own love juices on her own hand. The worst of all? She was still unsatisfied.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She spoke, covering her own face with the pillow and sighing deeply. "Do I... Really hate him?"

The Tootsuki princess decided to take another nap, and without any other... Incidents happening, night quickly came. As a alumnun of Tootsuki, it was her duty to prepare a delicious dish to the successful rookies, and congratulate then for coming so far. So, she wore her best suit and took her way to the main floor. Hisako probably were there already.

She stepped outside of her own room, and walked to the elevators. Luckily, one was still on her floor, and she walked to it.

"Hold the elevator!" She screamed in antecipation, as a hand appeared to avoid the doors to close. She smiled for the gentleness, only to turn it into a frown once seeing who was in there...

... The redhead chef, Yukihira Souma.

"Huh..."

"Oh..."

...

...

"I guess main floor, right?"

She said nothing to his stupid joke, only stepped in and took her way next to the buttons, while Souma was chilling in one of the corners. The doors soon closed, and both were left alone in that small place.

Erina took a quick glance at him, and he respond it with a smile. Did she really hate him that much? Of course, what happened the other night was just a one night stand, and he really was an uncaring, idiotic, cocky simplenton. Yet, he was so very easy to be around, and always tried to lift the mood. Did she really hate him that much?

"Hey, Nakiri... Are you mad?"

...

...

***CLICK!***

Maybe it was time to find out. The rookies could wait.

**.**

**~~X~~**

**.**

**And yeah, an epilogue of something something. I dunno, the story was hanging a little, and I have no ide how to continue "suit&amp;Tie", so I decided to finish this story with a golden little key. Unnecessary? Yeah, but I liked to write it. :3**

**I guess nothing much is necessary. Thank you for reading. Stay golden~!**


	4. Final Extra: Not the first, nor the last

**And this is definitely the last chapter. Sorry, this is all I can think to close this story for good. I'll explain in the end-notes why of that. I'll write a new story about souma and the other girls and erina soon, but not in this story with already developed plot. So... That's it. o more of soft and wet. Anyway, stay golden, y'all.**

**Shokugeki no souma is owned by it's respectful owners. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Erina was now in peace...

After hours and hours working as not only the current Head of the Nakiri empire, but also as a businesswoman and Queen of her own set of restaurants, she had for the best night of sleep in a long time. The cooking world was indeed a cannibalistic setting, and even when nothing could possibly bring any actual harm to her(except maybe that person), she still has to maintain her might and high status as one of the best chefs in the Globe and the Empress of the Nakiri reign...

However, not today, not in this morning. Now, Nakiri Erina was just a healthy, ordinary, beautiful blond young woman just waking up from the best night of sleep she had in a while. No stress, no worries, no Nakiris or anything. Her mind was clean as water, and her body just as fine. Just by opening her eyes to stare at the clean white ceiling, the sunrays from a window gently illuminating the rest of the room, she knew today was going to be a fantastic day...

Of course, every good vibe she received from that soon vanished when she turned around and saw a certain redhead on her bed, sleeping as a rock right next to her...

"Kyaaaaaaah...!" She screamed, losing her balance after the shock and falling on her back on the floor. She even tried to put herself on the bed by pulling the sheets, but they came with her to the dead end of the floor. The sudden noise was enough to jump-wake the intruder, as he stood up and frenetically looked around.

"What?! What?! Is the kitchen on fire?! Megumi got lost in Italy again?! Oh my god, where's Marui?!" Yukihira Souma asked no one in particular, trying his hard to pinpoint the problem of such urgency. However, before he could even think straight, POOF!, a soft pillow went flying to and hit him right on the face. The poor chef struggled with that piece of cloth before taking his time to take it off his face, where he placed his gaze to a very pissed Erina on the floor.

"Souma, you jerk! How many times I have to say for you to call me before going back home?!" The Nakiri heiress pouted and tossed another pillow at him, only for him to dodge that one. She continued her barrage of fluffy nightmare, to Poor Souma's misery. How many heads does rich people secretly have for so much pillows?! "You ruined my day! You're the worst! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Hey, hey! I did call you! It's not my fault that yesterday was an easy day for you and... Whoa!" And this time, she folded the sheets into a big ball of cloth and threw at him, hitting and almost putting him off balance against that. "Yesterday was a busy day at Yukihira's! It was a holiday festival! Of course I wouldn't lose that! Erina, c'mon...!"

"You jerk! I hate you! I hate you!" She kept talking while resuming her pillow storm. Souma, now having total understanding of the situation, was quick enough to dodge and quickly sneak up to the blond berserker. Before Erina could even react to it, he reached his arms around her and pulled her in a tight and warm hug without her even realizing it. She struggled a little more, still infuriated, but after a while, she melted on his arms, blushing, pouting and still pretty pissed off. "You jerk..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I'll leave a message next time." He chuckled, as he caressed her long golden locks and snuggled her a little to wipe out that pouty face of her. Erina blushed even more, and buried her little head on his broad, muscular chest. Curses, how can she still be mad after that one? She looked at him, and grunted at his smiling face.

"You idiot. I won't forgive you next time..."

"Sorry, sorry. Please forgive me, oh empress Erina of the Nakiri kingdom." He joked, but before she could go madder, he placed a soft, quick kiss on her forehead, enough to stun her a little. Souma escaped another violent outburst of her, and headed to the kitchen, out of their room. Before he could do it, however, Souma turned around and asked. "I'm going ahead and make some breakfast. Anything in particular for your royal tongue, my queen?"

"Hush, you." Erina crossed her arms and sighed a could of smoke out of her mouth. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she opened her mouth, closed it, and spoke, avoiding eye contact and blushing like always. "Omelette soufflé..."

He gave a thumb up and headed to the kitchen, leaving Erina alone with her own thoughts. Again, she puffed away her uneasiness, and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face, adjusted her hair, took out the sleepiness and sweat her morning scare gave her. The Nakiri heiress took a deep look at herself on the mirror, and put herself on thought. Was that going to be a recurring thing? Waking up only to find a Yukihira sleeping next to her?

...

...

Yes, it was, and she couldn't be happier about it. It wasn't the first time she encountered Souma in her bed, and definitely won't be the last.

After all, the little golden ring on one of her fingers says it all...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, but that's it. This is the final epilogue, and that's for a reason: I can't write a romantic lemon. I just can't. If you're familiar with my works, it's all based around misery and dominance. This was my first fanfic here, and lilke you all could see, it was based around the fact that both souma and erina tried to dominate each other, fighting, arguing, making each other feel unconfortable. So... Yeah, I can't write stuff that have consent of both characters. For me, romantic lemons are quick unrealistic, and makes me cringe a little. I'm really sorry, but... I hope you all enjoyed the story while it lasted. Thanks for the reviews, followings and favorites and please stay tuned for my next lemon works. **

**Houki Minami~.**


End file.
